


behind a smile

by Anthissa



Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthissa/pseuds/Anthissa
Summary: What they like about each other's smile.Written for Dimilix Week - Day 3Chosen Prompt:Smile
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633849
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Week





	behind a smile

Dimitri likes Felix’s smile because it’s kind and genuine. Reserved solely for his loved ones, his friends. It is a reminder of simpler, more cheerful days, and although Dimitri does miss those days dearly. Felix’s smile reminds him of everything he fought for, what he desired to protect. 

The days in the academy, where Felix rarely ever smiled and would only ever glower at Dimitri. At anybody, really. Felix would either stick to his room or the training grounds when not in class and would barely ever speak to anyone, effectively isolating himself.

There were those few times where there would be nobody around where Felix would smile (mostly at the cats). And, every time Dimitri managed to catch one of these smiles his heart would flutter in his chest and his cheeks would burn furiously. Felix would usually yell at him and pretended he ‘saw nothing’ before stomping away, the tips of his ears red. Dimitri found it incredibly endearing. 

There was one time, during some council meeting, where Dimitri just stared at Felix and his slight smile. His attention on nought but Felix’s smile as some nobles argued over the best way to handle a dispute. Just like in their days at the academy Dimitri was met with a scowl. However, this time Felix’s smile did not falter as he avoided Dimitri’s gaze, instead his expression still stayed soft and warm. 

Felix likes Dimitri’s smile because it is warm and comforting. It was a smile from his childhood, the poignant reminder of a boy who always knew the right words to comfort him. It was a smile that Felix thought was lost, but like most other things Felix thought he had lost, he was able to find it again. 

Dimitri smiled at the wedding, they both were, but Dimitri’s smile was so genuine and the sentimental fool couldn’t stop sobbing as he spoke his over-practised wedding vows. They both cried, despite how much Felix would insist he didn’t.

Dimitri smiles the most in the early hours of the morning while the world sleeps, always placing a chaste kiss against Felix’s temple muttering sweet nothings against his ear. Felix would always ache to spend a little longer in bed if only he could share a smile and a kiss with Dimitri before duty forced them apart.

There was a time where both of their smiles were a rare sight, especially when the two of them were near each other. Now, whenever they are in each other’s company neither of them can hide their smiles or their joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short for today, and mostly a little bit of a character study.  
> Kudos and Comments are both greatly appreciated!


End file.
